


Little One

by orphan_account



Series: little one. [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:31:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6412798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps this baby was just what you needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little One

**Author's Note:**

> pregnancy and baby fluff with the babe dean.  
> you can sub out the baby name i chose if you want to!
> 
> //
> 
> Comments/Kudos/Reviews are appreciated! x

* * *

 

     You stared down at the stick in your hand.

     Two lines. Pregnant.

     Honestly, you should have seen something like this coming. You had been with Dean four years now - married two. Something like this was bound to happen.

    "Y/N? You okay?" 

      _Dean_. How were you going to tell him? You had discussed kids a few times - most conversations ending in a dismissive manner, because you both weren't planning on it any time soon. This life wasn't for kids, you both knew that it was a slippery slope.

     Wrapping the stick up, you throw it in the trash. It didn't mean you were pregnant - sometimes these things were wrong. But you had to tell him.

     Opening the door, you smile, "Yeah, I'm fine. I want to talk to you, actually." He smiles in return, walking over to his duffel bag.

    A motel room in Virginia isn't exactly where you'd like this conversation to be happening, but you sucked it up.

    "This is more of a sit down talk, actually," His eyes meet yours, and you see his actions falter, but he does as you say, sitting down on the bed. You sit down next to him.

     "So. I - _fuck_ , this is hard to say," You turn towards him, crossing your legs on the bed, grabbing his hands. "We've been married two years. And we've been careful. You know that. But I, uh, was late this month, so I took a pregnancy test, just for grins and giggles," You feel him go stiff, and you rub your thumb along his knuckles, "...and, uhm, it was positive. Now! Before you say anything, it could be a false positive. I'd have to go to the doctor to see for sure. I just think you should know."

    He looks at you for a moment, before squeezing your hand, "Pregnant. Like, with a baby? _My_ baby?"

   You nod, "Yeah. Like, your baby. Again, I'd have to go to the doctor's, to make sure."

   He goes silent for a moment, and then crushes you into the biggest hug you think you've ever received. "I take it you're happy?" You smile into his chest.

   "That's an understatement."

    

* * *

 

    You went to the doctor's when you got back from the hunt, and sure enough, the test was right. You were really having a kid.

    "I'm back!" You holler into the bunker, and Dean is standing next to you before your shoes are off.

    "So? What's the verdict?" You can tell he's excited, and you just smile at him.

   "We're gonna be parents." Your tone is light, and happy.

    Dean spins you around, hugging you again, and when he sets you down, he's tearing up.

    You tell Sam when he gets back from the store, and he promptly drops the grocery bags he was holding before hugging you tightly. He hugs Dean, too, and congratulates him, before laughing, repeating the phrase, ' _I'm gonna be an uncle!_ ' over again.

 

* * *

 

   Twenty weeks into your pregnancy, and everything is going great. Dean's the happiest you've seen him in a long time. You had, of course, talked about the actually responsibility of a child - especially in your line of work - eventually coming to the conclusion of, yes, this can work out. You can train the child to protect themselves when they're old enough - but let them have a good childhood, with no demons or ghosts.

  You'd stopped hunting, obviously, and Dean had too, for the most part, only going on hunts when it was absolutely nessacary.

   Today, however, was the day you found out if you were having a boy or girl. Unfortunately, Dean was out on one of those _'I'm super sorry, sweetheart, but Sammy needs my help on this one_ ,' hunts, so he couldn't be there, but you were excited none the less. You didn't tell him you were going so you could surprise him when he got home.

   You made friendly conversation with the older, also pregnant, woman sitting next to you, who'd asked politely if this was your first child. You'd nodded, and told her you were finding out the gender today. She'd smiled, saying this was her fourth, and just found out a few weeks ago it was a boy. You'd congratulated her, before your name was called by the doctor. She'd smiled and wished you good luck.

   Upon entering, your doctor looked you over, before confirming everything was going swimmingly. She then asked you if you wanted to know the gender, and you'd said yes. Paying attention to the ultrasound feed on the monitor, you smiled, before the she announced the gender.

 

* * *

 

     When Dean arrived home that day, you'd used a party popper, covering him confetti.

     "Whoa! Jesus, Y/N! Throwing a welcome home party for us?" He'd laughed, dusting it off his jacket.

     "Not exactly," Sometimes Dean can be completely oblivious, and it's really quite funny, "What color is it?" You giggle, dancing around him.

      "Pink." He responds.

      " _Yes_ , but what does that usually represent?" More giggling.

      "I dunno, cotton candy?" It still doesn't register, so you just laugh some more.

      "We're having a girl."

      His eyes go wide, before the biggest grin breaks out on his face, as he picks you up and spins you around.

      One step closer to becoming a family.

 

* * *

 

    Sleeping, you'd noticed, got significantly harder while pregnant.

    Though everything else was wonderful, and you'd even gone out to get stuff for the baby's room recently, ( _you'd gone with a black and white color scheme_ ) but sleeping just didn't come easily.

    "Baby, wake up." You whispered to the man next to you.

    "Mm? Y/N? What's wrong?" Dean immediately sat up, looking over at you in concern.

    "The baby's kicking, I figured you'd wanna feel." You flicked on the bedside lamp, attempting to fix your bedhead.

    He smiled gently, placing a hand on your stomach, and you placed your hand over his. His smile grew when he felt the kicking.

    He laughs, and the baby kicks even more, "She kicks whenever you laugh." You say softly.

    "Yeah? You hear me in there?" He rubs your stomach gently, "Gonna have to start playing classic rock whenever you're around. It'll make her more of a badass, just you watch."

     "You are not subjecting our baby to rock music before she's even born, Dean."

     "Subjecting? I think you mean _blessing_ , sweetheart."

 

* * *

 

 

     Baby names. Now, that was something you'd fought over.

     "Obviously we're going with Mary for the first name, right? So, we just need the middle name," You pat your stomach, "I like Viviane. It's French for lively." You scroll through baby name websites on your phone.

     "I don't like that. Plus, she'll never find her name on keychains."

      "Anne?"

      "Too simple."

      "Sophia?"

      "I just don't like that one."

 

      It had gone on for hours, back and forth, before you'd piped up again, this time with one you think Dean will like.      

 

     "Estelle? That means star in French. I really like it."

     "What's your obsession with French names?" 

     "They're pretty! I like Estelle. Do I hear an objection?"

      He thought on it for a moment, "Mary Estelle," He says the name out loud, "I like it."

    _**Month seven down. Two more to go.**_

 

* * *

 

 

       Charlie had come to visit you while the boys were out on an important hunt, and considering you were days away from having the baby, someone being there with you was nice. Besides, Charlie was a sweet girl, and didn't complain when you asked her to get you a milkshake at two in the morning. Everything was going great.

     ...and then you'd gone into labor.

     So now, here you lay, in a hospital bed, attempting to make your way through contractions.

    "I am not having this baby without my husband. She stayed in for nine months, she can stay in for another couple of hours while her damn father gets here." You snap, running a hand through your hair.

    "Y/N, they're on their way. I'm sure they'll be here any minute now."

    You take a deep breath, "You're probably - _**Jesus fucking Christ!**_ " You exclaim loudly, hands gripping the sheets.

     "Contractions again?" The redhead asks, and you bitterly nod, reaching out to grip her hand. You need support right now. "See, this right here is why I'm a lesbian, man." She jokes, and you laugh, forgetting momentarily about the pain.

      The hospital room door opens, "Mrs. Winchester? Your husband is here to see you."

      Sitting up as best you can, you see Dean rush into the room.

      Reaching out for him carefully, as to not mess up the wires, you hug him as best you can, and he mumbles his apologies for being late. Charlie announces she'll be in the waiting room with Sam.

  

      When you do finally give birth, you hope your screams aren't audible to the pediatric ward. Dean's circulation probably cuts off with how hard you're squeezing his hand.

     Seventeen minutes of pain and colorful language later, you've never been so happy to hear a baby crying in your life.

 

* * *

 

    Dean had gone with the baby after they'd taken her to get her first bath, and everything else that needed tending to.

   But right now she was safely tucked into your arms, sleeping soundly. Your hair is still tousled and sticking to your forehead, but Dean doesn't think he's ever seen a more beautiful sight.

   "Welcome to the world, little one," You whisper quietly, running your thumb over her cheeks. You look at Dean, who is still sitting by your hospital bed, "You wanna hold her?"

   "Can I?"

    "'Course you can, De. She's our daughter. Keyword: ours."

    He smiles, and carefully picks up the newborn from your arms, cradling her.

   "Hi there, princess." He says softly, and she stirs, tiny hands reaching out to him. As soon as he puts his finger near her palms, she grasps on to the best of her abilities.

   "I hope she has your eyes when she's older." You say, shifting to look at the two better.

    "Just remember, if you look anything like your mommy when you get older, daddy's gonna have to threaten a lot of boys," You laugh at Dean's words, "Or girls. Whatever, I won't judge." 

    You giggle lightly again, watching him interact with your daughter.

   "You're gonna make a great dad." You mumble, feeling the lack of sleep from the past two days catch up with you.

    "Take a nap, Y/N. I've got Mary."

     You nod, your husband cradling your daughter being the last thing you see before you drift off.

 

* * *

 

 

    Once you take Mary home, you feel the atmosphere of the bunker change dramatically. Perhaps it's just the fact you're all so much happier now that the baby is here. 

    When Sam meets her for the first time, you can just see the adoration in his eyes for his niece. You're positive he's gonna spoil the kid, but, hey, what can you do?

    When Charlie meets her, she promises to teach her all about videogames when she's older, and when you and Dean aren't looking, use Harry Potter as a bedtime story. 

    When Castiel meets her, he seems mildly amused by the child, going out of his way to mention that, yes, he speaks baby, and ' _Personally, she finds the pink blanket a little too colorful. Perhaps you should find a white, or grey, next time_.' You and Dean just laugh.

    

    Perhaps, though, your favorite moment so far, is right now, at three thirty-one AM, watching Dean rock her back and forth from the nursery door. You lean forward to hear him speak.

    "I know I might be new at this whole dad thing," He says gently, "But I do know that no matter what it takes, I'm gonna protect you, princess. I promise." He starts to hum something - and after a few seconds, you recognize it as ' _Hey Jude_.'

    When he realizes that you're standing there, he jumps a little, before calming back down, "How long have you been there?" He asks.

    "Long enough," You smile, walking over to both of them, "Looks like she's gonna be a daddy's girl."

    "Looks like you've found competition, more like it." Dean jokes, flashing you a smile.

    It's peacefully quiet for a little while, before you speak up once more.

    "Hey, remember I'm new to this whole parenting thing as well, babe," You rub your hand up and down his arm, "We're in this together."

    "I know. I'm just scared, y'know? What if I mess up?" He asks, a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

   "Dean, we're always gonna mess up. You think we're gonna raise the perfect kid? No way. But what matters is we teach her what's right, and we love and take care of her." You smile softly down at the infant as he places her in the crib.

    "You know how much I love you?" Dean kisses your forehead, and you wrap your arms around his waist.

    "Hopefully just as much as I love you."

 

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: i am a teenage girl who has never been pregnant nor given birth, therefore all of the information was obtained from google.  
> //im actually pretty proud of this?? it took two hours to write and edit so have mercy on my soul, but i hope you enjoy!!   
> Tumblr: stardustbradbury


End file.
